


Cinq fois où Tony Stark a rencontré les Potts, dont une où il était sobre

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Cinq fois où Tony Stark a rencontré les Potts, dont une où il était sobre





	Cinq fois où Tony Stark a rencontré les Potts, dont une où il était sobre

Au détour d’une conversation, il apprend que ses parents seront bientôt en ville. Il apprend qu’elle a des parents. Elle n’en a jamais parlé. Pas qu’il se soit vraiment intéressé à qui elle est et d’où elle vient. Jusqu’ici. Il lui dit qu’ils sont les bienvenus si elle souhaite leur faire visiter les locaux de Stark Industries, il pourra même leur signer un autographe. Elle le remercie poliment. Avec tact.

C’est vendredi soir et il n’a pas de projets. Il traine dans son bureau, berçant une bouteille de whisky japonais qu’il vient de ramener de son voyage à Tokyo. Il contemple l’idée de se rendre dans un bar et de revenir accompagné quand la porte de son bureau s’ouvre sans bruit.

Finalement, il n’aura peut-être pas besoin d’aller jusqu’au bar et pourra, avec plaisir, faire connaissance avec la beauté tout en jambes qui s’excuse désormais d’être entrée sans y être invitée.

Il se lève avec quelques difficultés et se dirige vers elle d’une démarche mal assurée. Il lui tend la main pour se présenter. « Tony Stark. Et tout le plaisir sera pour vous. »

C’est bizarre, de loin elle lui rappelait quelqu’un, et de près, elle a la même voix que Pepper.

Pepper se tient derrière celle qui, de plus en plus, lui fait penser à quelqu’un qu’il connait, accompagné d’un homme plus âgé, la mine renfrognée.

« M. Stark, » Pepper se tient extrêmement raide et sa bouche n’est qu’une ligne sombrement droite. « Je vous présente mes parents. »

La première fois qu’il a rencontré ses parents, il se pourrait bien qu’il ait fait du rentre-dedans à sa mère…

 

*

« Je ne peux pas mardi soir.

— Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

— Vous m’avez gracieusement octroyé ma soirée.

— Pourquoi j’aurais fait ça ? »

Elle le fixe sans dire un mot. Il a dû oublier un truc important.

« Mon anniversaire ? »

Ça. C’est vrai.

« Vous avez des projets ? »

Il veut savoir si elle sera avec un homme. Et en même temps préfèrerait ne pas le savoir. Mais il aimerait quand même qu’elle lui dise. Enfin il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il veut, et ça le perturbe de plus en plus.

« Non.

— Alors pourquoi vouloir votre soirée ?

— Parce que c’est mon anniversaire. »

Comme elle n’est pas très douée pour garder quelque chose pour elle, même si, il doit bien le reconnaitre, elle progresse dans ce domaine, il lui faut peu de temps et d’effort pour la faire flancher et qu’elle lui confesse qu’elle dîne avec ses parents au restaurant. Elle ne lâche pas pour autant le nom du restaurant. Elle progresse. Mais elle n’a pas encore parfaitement intégré que ce que Tony Stark veut, Tony Stark obtient.

En quelques secondes, Jarvis parvient à trouver la réservation au nom de Potts dans un restaurant qu’il aurait pu choisir. Il déteint sur elle.

Il n’a pas vraiment fait bonne impression la dernière fois que ses parents sont venus en Californie. Il passera les saluer, feignant de se trouver là par hasard. Mais avant, il a une soirée à laquelle il souhaite s’afficher. Il n’y restera pas longtemps.

Quand il arrive au restaurant, reconnu sans aucun mal par les serveurs, il cherche des yeux la table qui l’intéresse et dédaigne l’aide du maitre d’hôtel d’un geste de la main.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il a un peu forcé sur la bouteille, mais il est au moins sûr de ne pas refaire les yeux doux à Mme Potts. Ils les voient, en pleine conversation, attaquant le dessert.

« Héééééé ! » dit-il sans aucune subtilité. « Quelle surprise ! »

Etrangement, ils n’ont pas l’air vraiment ravi de le voir.

« Papa, maman, vous vous souvenez de Tony Stark. »

Ils le saluent par politesse.

« Que faites-vous là, Tony ? »

Même en état d’ébriété, il sait reconnaitre quand elle est fâchée.

« Hum… J’avais… une envie irrépressible de… de… » Il voit passer un plateau de desserts. « De crème brûlée ! On dit que c’est la meilleure de la ville. Oh mais je vois que vous en êtes au dessert vous aussi ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Il tire une chaise jusqu’à leur table et s’assoit sans y avoir été officiellement invité.

« Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ? Oh ! Hé ! C’est votre anniversaire Pepper, on va fêter ça. Garçon ! Champagne ! »

Ses parents n’ont pas décroché un mot du reste du dîner, et Pepper ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine.

*

Il a fait tout le chemin jusqu’à Cleveland, Ohio, et s’apprête à frapper à la porte des Potts par qui, il le sait, il va se faire envoyer balader. Voir pire. Et malgré l’air furieux, il préfère que ce soit Robert Potts qui lui ouvre la porte lorsqu’il frappe. Aussi surprenant que cela soit pour lui, il n’arrive toujours pas vraiment à regarder Sylvia Potts dans les yeux.

Sans même attendre, il referme déjà la porte, mais il glisse son pied pour l’en empêcher.

« Je cherche Pep… Virginia.

— Elle n’est pas là.

— Vraiment ? Parce que j’aurais juré qu’elle viendrait se réfugier ici.

— Fichez-lui la paix.

— Je veux juste lui parler. »

Et par parler, il entend la convaincre de revenir.

« Elle ne veut pas vous parler. Cette famille ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ! »

Il ne repartira pas sans elle. Ou au moins sans lui avoir dit qu’il a vraiment besoin d’elle.

« Pepper ! » se met-il à hurler. « Je sais que vous êtes là. Il faut que je vous parle. »

Et si elle ne sort pas, il se fera tout de même entendre, même si le quartier entier doit en profiter. Et lui-même profite que la porte n’ait toujours pas été refermée.

« J’ai besoin que vous repreniez votre boulot ! Je suis perdu sans vous. Il faut que vous reveniez. Pepper ? Je suis désolé ! »

Robert se dégage de l’embrasure, la porte va se refermer. Mais non. Elle apparait en haut du perron, un châle autour des épaules.

« Désolé pour quoi ?

— Faut vraiment que je fasse la liste ?

— Oui.

— Ok… De vous traiter de la sorte. De vous tenir pour acquise. De ne jamais vous dire merci. De saboter votre travail…

— Pourquoi je reviendrai ?

— Je vais changer. Vous m’aiderez. Je vous écouterai. Enfin, je prendrai vos remarques en considération. Et je ne vous cacherai plus rien.

— C’est tout ?

— Et je vous augmente, ça va de soi. »

Elle secoue la tête et jette un coup d’œil à une fenêtre de la maison voilée par des rideaux.

« Mes parents vous détestent.

— Alors que j’ai pas un gramme d’alcool dans le sang… »

 

*

 

Il se réveille avec un mal de crâne effarant et la gorge sèche. Une infirmière a une main posée sur son épaule et il met un certain temps à se rappeler où il se trouve.

« Je suis désolée de vous réveiller M. Stark. Les parents de Melle Potts sont ici. »

Il se redresse aussitôt, sentant sans le moindre doute son haleine chargée d’alcool. Il tente de se montrer plus présentable mais ça ne sert à rien. Il lui dit de les faire entrer, et en profite pour arranger les draps du lit sur lequel elle est étendue, inconsciente. Il passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il sait qu’ils sont dans la pièce car il entend la respiration de sa mère se couper.

« Ginnie ! »

Elle s’approche de sa fille sans lui prêter attention. Il recule pour leur laisser de la place.

« Ma petite chérie ». Il l’entend sangloter. Il ne sait pas s’il doit rester ou leur laisser un peu d’intimité, mais il n’a aucune envie de l’abandonner.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son père s’approche de lui, l’attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Vous ! C’est à cause de vous ! Sans vous, elle irait bien, elle ne serait pas dans ce lit d’hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Vous êtes un monstre ! »

Il ne répond rien, il voit, impuissant, les larmes se former dans les yeux de son père qui le relâche et qui va s’asseoir près de Pepper, lui prenant la main aussi délicatement qu’il vient de le plaquer brutalement.

« Ma fille n’a pas besoin d’un ivrogne, je veux qu’elle rentre chez nous. »

Il a bu pour oublier, et c’est lâche, mais l’espace d’un instant, ça lui a fait du bien. Le retour à la réalité n’en est que plus douloureux. Il voudrait leur expliquer ce qui s’est passé. Sauf qu’il ne comprend pas comment ça a pu arriver. Pourquoi le système de sécurité n’a pas fonctionné. Il voudrait leur dire qu’il va tout arranger. Mais malgré tout ce qu’il est capable de faire, sortir leur fille d’un coma ne fait pas partie de ses compétences. Et il voudrait leur promettre que quand elle ira mieux, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Mais il ne sait pas si elle s’en sortira, et il ne sait pas s’il sera capable de la protéger à 100%.

Elle est dans cet état à cause de lui. Et il n’arrive pas à se le pardonner. Il n’attend pas d’eux d’essayer.

Il sort de la chambre. Ils ont eux aussi droit à un peu d’intimité.

 

*

 

Il est sur un nuage et ne réfléchit même pas une seconde avant de prendre Sylvia dans ses bras et de l’embrasser sur une joue. Elle est surprise mais se retient de faire un pas en arrière. Il note cependant l’expression de dégoût qui se peint sur son visage, même si elle ne souhaitait pas la laisser paraitre. Il doit sentir l’alcool, les restes de quelques verres partagés avec Rhodey. Pour célébrer.

Il sert la main de Robert, parfaitement impassible, mais qui n’en pense certainement pas moins que sa femme. Sauf peut-être s’il se rappelle que lui aussi a été à sa place, quelques décennies plus tôt. Peut-être qu’il ne lui jette pas vraiment la pierre.

Il ne leur demande pas s’ils ont fait bon voyage, mais il les conduit juste jusqu’à la chambre de Pepper et les laisse passer en premier, bien que l’envie de leur passer devant soit forte. Et se mettre en retrait dans la pièce de taille modeste lui coûte. Mais c’est temporaire, pour quelques heures. Il retrouvera ensuite sa place de choix, au premier rang.

Pepper est lumineuse et son visage s’éclaircit encore un peu plus en les voyant.

Il a une pensée pour Rhodey qui n’a pas aussi bien tenu le choc que lui.

Quant à lui, il ne s’est pas effondré d’ivresse, ni même n’a eu de mal à se lever. Il a juste bu à leur santé.

Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on célèbre la naissance de son fils.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : rencontrer les parents


End file.
